Dont Tell Me No
by realfine29
Summary: This is basically just a story that tells about the relationship of Ashley and Spencer..How and if it were to begin, what happens as in a friendship, and then what takes place with their relationship..But is Spencer ready for a relationship, is the issue.
1. Its already too obvious

**Disclaimer: Yea, i dont own these people the-n or tom lynch owns them i dunno...but i dont...**

**Chapter One**

**-Its Already too obvious**

Spencer was just sitting down at a table as she watched Ashley on the dance floor with some random girl she had just met not even two minutes ago..

It was around twelve o'clock at night, on a Friday, and considering Spencer had a curfew, she had to find some way to pull Ashley away so she could get her to take her home..

Good luck with that right? Especially since Ashley had obviously been drinking some..

Spencer got up from the table and walked over to Ashley, and this random girl, whom by the way, were all over each other..

Spencer tapped Ashley on her shoulder trying to get her attention...

She kind of had to talk loud considering the music was playing so loudly.

"Can i talk to you for a second?"Spencer asked, trying to talk as loud as she could so that Ashley would be able to hear her.

Ashley was acting a little silly, but eventually got the idea that Spencer wanted to talk to her...

She told the random girl she'd be back and her and Spencer walked over to a quiet corner..

"What is it?"Ashley asked, barely being able to stand up straight..

Spencer just sighed..

"I cant believe you got drunk knowing you were my only ride home."

Ashley laughed a little...

Spencer sighed yet again, letting Ashley know she was serious..

Ashley got the picture once she saw the look on Spencer's face and stopped laughing.

"Relax, i'm still in driving condition."Ashley said stumbbling a little.

"Please, like i'm really going to let you drive like this."

"Like what? Come on, its no big deal, just come on, and let me take you on home.."

Ashley tried to grab Spencer's hand, but Spencer pulled back.

"No.."Look, you're not driving anywhere." Spencer then grabbed Ashley's purse out from under her arm...

Spencer begin to search for Ashley's car keys..But couldn't find them.

"Where are your keys?"

Ashley smiled as she pulled them out of her pocket, dangling them a little in front of Spencer's face.

"You mean these keys?"Ashley said while laughing at the same time.

Spencer sighed..

"Yes, those keys, now give them to me.."

Spencer grabbed them from Ashley.

Ashley just stood there.

"So what, you're going to drive us home?"Ashley asked..

"Do i have a choice.."

That was obviously a question that didnt need an answer..

Spencer took Ashley by the hand and begin to walk out of the club.

Once in the parking lot,they walked over to the car, Ashley was stumbbling of course, and Spencer had her by the arm, sort of pulling her along the way.

Spencer unlocked the doors once at the car, and opened the passengers side door.

She then put Ashley in the car, on the passengers side of course, and shut the door..Then she walked over to the drivers side and got in..

Once in the car, Spencer took a deep breath, seeing as in she had never driven before, this was definitely going to be good..

Ashley was layed out on the passengers side practically asleep...

Spencer started the car up, hesitated a bit, she had her foot on the break, afraid to remove it and place it on the gas.

A couple of seconds passed, and Spencer finally got the nerve to pull out of the parking space, shaking as she was doing so..

Once she made it out to the road, she was driving rather slowly, and the cars behind her showed no graditude to her just because she was a beginning driver, which was obvious, as they blew at her with their horns.

Spencer just blanked them out and concentrated on driving.

She was doing rather good for a first timer though, which surprised her, she thought she would've wrecked the car by this time.

It took her almost an hour to make it to Ashley's place, which was understandable since she was driving so slowly.

Once at Ashley's house, Spencer got out of the car, and walked over to the passengers side..

Opened the door, and just stood there watchingn Ashley as she slept..

Spencer just sighed, and got the keys to go unlock the front door..

Noone was home of course, so Spencer just went on in, once she secured everything, she went back outside to the car, and got Ashley out...

She shook her a little to wake her up so it wouldn't be so hard to get her out..

"Ashley wake up.."Spencer said, while shaking Ashley.

Ashley moaned a little but said nothing.

Spencer just sighed, and put Ashley's arms around her kneck..

Once Ashley was fully out of the car, Spencer shut the door.

She struggled trying to carry Ashley, which was basically what she was doing, since Ashley was no help at all considering she was asleep..

Spencer groaned as she helped Ashley into the house...

Those steps she had to walk up were no joke at all..

And finally once to Ashley's room, she kind of threw Ashley on her bed when close enough to do so..

Spencer had to take a breath, she sat down on the bed beside Ashley who was laying down, still pretty much asleep..

Spencer looked over at Ashley as she slept, and shook her head..

"What a night." Spencer said to herself..

Spencer then put Ashley in her bed properly, she took her shoes off first then placed her under a blanket...

Then Spencer went and got a blanket and lyed down on the floor...


	2. Something New

So the next morning, Spencer awoke to find Ashley sitting up in her bed staring into space.

Spencer sat up and watched Ashley..

Ashley noticed Spencer was awake and looked over at her...

"Hi." Ashley spoke, with a rather slurred type voice.

Spencer got up from where she was sitting, walked over towards Ashley, and sat down beside her on her bed.

"Hey.." Spencer answered back.

Ashley sort of turned towards Spencer, but the way her knee was laying it sort of separated her from Spencer..

Ashley had some look of concern on her face as she continued to talk to Spencer.

"Are you pissed at me?" Ashley asked..

Spencer snickered a little before answering that question.

"No, i guess not.."

"Come on i know you're mad at me about last night, you might as well just go ahead and tell me just how mad you are."

Spencer sighed, as she turned the opposite direction away from Ashley.

"I'm not mad at you.."

Ashley gave Spencer a look as to say,"yea right."

"Really?"Ashley asked.

Spencer smiled a little.

"Okay maybe just a little bit."

Ashley then sighed, and then laughed right along with Spencer.

"I knew it.."

" Yea well, i'm over it, i was mad last night though.."

"Yea i figured that much, i was being stupid i know."

Spencer made a face at Ashley.

"Yea that you were.." Spencer said.

"Yea i know, which is why i would like to make it up to you, by taking you out, just you and me."

Spencer hesitated a little.

"Ummm...I dont think that would be a good idea."Spencer answered back.

Ashley didnt really know why.

"Why wouldnt it be a good idea, i'm trying to make it up to you."

Spencer hesitated yet again...

It was obvious she was hiding something, perhaps the real reason why she didnt want to go out with Ashley.

Ashley noticed this hesitation, and wanted to know what was going on.

"What is it?"

Spencer didnt say anything.

"Spencer?"

Spencer sighed a little, she wasnt looking at Ashley...Tried not to..

"I just, i have some plans today that i really dont think i can break."

Ashley had a curious look on her face as she continued to question Spencer.

"Plans huh? With who?" Ashley asked.

"Who said it was with anybody?"

"Come on, with who, stop playing dumb." Ashley stated.

Spencer then gave into this, and decided to go ahead and tell Ashey what really was going on.

"Fine...I have a date..." Spencer spatted out..

Ashley smiled a little.

"A date?" Ashley asked.

Spencer wouldnt look at Ashley, she looked down the whole time.

"Yea...A date.."

"Hmmm...With who?"

Spencer hesitated more..

Then she went on ahead and answered the question.

"Aiden...He, asked me out, and yea, we're going out to dinner or whatever...Its just a little get together.."

Ashley sort of took the smile off of her face.

She then tried to play the role as if this didnt bother her at all.

"No...No, you dont need to explain anything to me...Its cool."

Spencer was a little surprised by Ashley's reaction...

She was kind of hoping for her to get all mad at her, that way it would seem as though she actually cared about who she dated.

Actually any reaction would've been okay to Spencer..

"Oh...Okay, well then, i guess, i'm glad you're okay with it.."

"Well why wouldnt i be?" Ashley asked.

Spencer tried to brush the whole conversation off..

"I dont know...Look, i think i should get home now, my parents are probably loosing it right now."

Ashley rolled her eyes a little..

"Yea...Fine, okay.."

Ashley then stood up..

"Just let me get dressed, and i'll drop you off."

Spencer stood up too.

"Okay.."

Ashley left out of the room, and Spencer just stood there..

She had alot of things running through her mind right now, about her, Ashley, and this so called friendship they had...

It almost felt like Ashley was holding something back from her..

But she certainly wasnt the only one..


	3. Cant find the words

After Ashley had gotten dressed, her and Spencer headed on out..

Hadnt said a word to each other on the walk to the car, or even looked at each other for that matter.

When both were in the car, Ashley started the car up, and then drove off, on her way to Spencer's place.

While in the car, it was obvious Spencer was trying to avoid looking at Ashley because her face was practically planted out the window, waching other cars drive by.

Ashley would glance over at Spencer every couple of seconds, but still had to concentrate on driving.

It was really queit right now, and Ashley wasnt feeling this at all..

Ashley sighed a little, she decided she was going to break this little silent game they seem to be playing together.

"So did he ask you out, or what?" Ashley asked.

Spencer turned and looked at Ashley, a little surprised at the question..

Surprised that she had even said anything for that matter.

"Umm...He asked me out..."

Ashley shook her head...

Spencer saw the movements Ashley was making as she told her about her and Aiden's plans and wondered what was wrong with her.

"What?" Spencer asked.

Ashley looked over at Spencer once they were stopped at a light..

"Nothing...Its just..."

Ashley didnt finish her sentence, she was hesitatent about stating what she felt..

Spencer wanted to know why the sudden hesitation..

"Its just what..What were you going to say?"

Ashley turned and looked straight ahead, trying to avoid looking at Spencer...

She hadnt answered Spencer, and Spencer was starting to think she was trying to avoid answering the question, which was true...

"Ashley?"

Ashley looked at Spencer as if she hadnt been paying attention...

Which was such a lie..

"Huh? what is it?" Ashley asked, trying to play the role like she wasnt aware of the situation taking place.

"What were you going to say?" Spencer asked, and it was obvious she was beginning to become frustrated with the way Ashley was acting right now.

Ashley sighed, and continued to look at Spencer..

"Nothing really...I wasnt going to say anything, just forget about it.." Ashley said trying to brush the whole conversation off.

Spencer sighed and just turned away from looking at Ashley and faced forward, with a very upset look on her face.

Time had passed by, and they had finally arrived at Spencer's house..

And as soon as the car was stopped in Spencer's driveway, Spencer got out..

Ashley got out right along with her, once Spencer sort of slammed her door..

Ashley walked over to Spencer who was heading to her front door..

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Ashley asked.

Spencer had made it to her front door, and begin to get her house key out so she could unlock the door.

"Its nothing.." Spencer said clearly trying to get Ashley off her back..

"So why the sudden anger?"

Spencer looked at Ashley as if she didnt know what she was talking about.

"What anger?" Spencer asked.

Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you get all weird on me in the car, and then you get out slam my door as you do so, and now you wont even look at me...So whats going on?"

"Nothing.." Spencer answered back swiftly.

"Is this about last night because i told you i'm sorry about that..."

Spencer looked up as to say,"whatever." with her eyes.

"No this is not about last night.."

"So what is it about then?"

Spencer begin to breath heavily to let Ashley know this conversation was making her upset.

Ashley rolled her eyes some more..

There was an awkward silence that took place..

Then Ashley decided to break it with a see you later then..

"Then i guess i'll just go now, and let you get ready for your big date with Aiden."

Ashley said that but it was written all over her face that she didnt mean that..

But being the Ashley that she was, she definitely wasnt going to let her feelings show easily.

Which most've been working because Spencer didnt notice..

"Its not a big date Ashley...Its just...Good company...You know?"

"Yea...Whatever you say..." Ashley said while smiling..

Another silence...

"Whats that suppose to mean? Asked Spencer..

"Nothing...It doesnt mean anything, look...I'm just going to leave now...So, call me later i guess.."

Ashley then walked away from Spencer, leaving her standing at her front door..

Once in her car, she drove off..Which was when Spencer opened her front door..

And to Spencer's surprise, as soon as she walked through the door, there her parents were waiting in the living room...

Spencer shook her head from side to side.

She knew she'd be lucky if she even got to eat let along go out somewhere..

Paula and Arthur both stood up and walked over to Spencer whom was still standing at the front door..

Paula was the first to start her rant, and Spencer just listened with her arms folded.

"Do you think you can just leave home and then come back whenever you feel like it?" Paula asked..

"No, i understand i should've called, but i was really tired and just wanted to go to sleep.."

Paula continued talking to Spencer about what she did was wrong or whatever, and Spencer was just standing there listening, ready to get out of there as soon as possible..

"And i hope you dont think for one second that you're getting out of this house tonight." stated Paula.

Spencer gave Paula a look as she replied to what she had just said..

"What? But i have a date...I cant just call it off.."

"I've said all i've need to say to you, and like i said, you're not going anywhere..."

Silence took place, and then Paula broke it with her finishing statement to end the conversation..

"So you can just go on to your room now, this discussion is over with."

Spencer gave her parents one last look and walked upstairs to her room..


	4. So what now?

Once Spencer was up in her room, she kept on thinking about how she was going to get out with Aiden.

For some reason she felt as if she had to go out with Aiden...

Maybe as a cover up for something else she was feeling..

Perhaps something for someone else, other then Aiden...Someone she felt like she wasnt suppose to be having feelings for..

So it was kind of like Aiden was her last resort..

Spencer pasted back in forth in her room thinking whether or not she should call Aiden and tell him the whole thing was off..

Or if she should find some way to sneak out without her parents knowing.

But how exactly was she going to do that?

She was upstairs, so it wasnt like she could climb out of her bedroom window..

Spencer was definitely trying to make sacrifices just to go out with Aiden, because she knew if she were to get caught sneaking out that would be it for her..

She probably wouldn't be able to get out until her 21st birthday..

So was this really something Spencer wanted?

Just because she had unknown feelings for someone other then whom she would expect, she felt as if she had to change that..

But you cant change love...Right?

Time was moving by sort of fast and Spencer was layed out on her bed looking up at the ceiling when her cell phone rang..

She jumped to the sound of it going off considering it was so quiet in her room.

Then she reached down on the floor where it was lying and picked it up..

She saw it was Aiden calling her, since his name was flashing after every ring.

She sighed some as she answered her phone..

"Hello?" Spencer said..

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just laying here in my room being bored...What about you?"

"Thinkin' about you, and our date tonight, you ready for it?" Aiden said in an eager voice to here Spencer's response.

Spencer sighed more after that..

What was she suppose to say?

"Well yea i am ready for it..Hope you're ready.." Spencer said..

"Oh trust me i'm ready..."

Spencer laughed a little, but it was a fake laugh...

Nothing was funny about this situation considering she didnt know if she could get out or not..

"Yea well, what time are you going to be here?" Spencer asked..

"I'd say about nine..."

Spencer shook her head from side to side...

"Okay...That sounds great..." Spencer said.

"Cool...So i guess i'll see you a little later?"

"Yea...Later..."

Spencer then hung up her phone, and had so much on her mind all at once.

How was she suppose to get out of the house without her parents knowing about it?

It was around like seven, and Spencer and the family were downstairs eating dinner..

It was rather quiet..noone was saying anything..

Clay and Glen had there face planted in their plates..While Arthur just looked the opposite direction away from everyone after every bite he would take..

And Paula, well she kept her eyes on Spencer...

She was still mad at her about not coming home last night...

Spencer kept trying to avoid eye contact with her mother, and it was really getting annoying to Spencer that her mom kept on looking at her every chance she got.

Clay definitely felt the tension, you could cut it with a knife..

Clay gave Glen a look as he looked up from his plate, and Glen looked back at Clay..

Arthur must've been fed up with all this silence, because he started a conversation.

"So Glen, how was your day today?"

Glen looked at his dad, and was a little surprised at the question for some apparent reason.

"Umm...It was okay i guess, i mean, Madison kept on giving me crap about some girl, but other then that, it was okay."

Spencer sighed as she rolled her eyes..

Glen looked at Spencer and noticed her reaction to what he had just said.

"What?" Glen asked.

"Nothing..." Spencer said as she took another bite of her food..

After everyone was done eating, everyone begin to get up from the table..

And as Spencer was getting up, Paula said something.

"Uhh..Spencer..."

Spencer turned around before walking out the kitchen.

"What?"

"These dishes arent going to wash themselves.."

Spencer sighed..

And made a face..

She had a very angry look right about now.

"What? Why do i have to wash the dishes?"

"Well people who break curfew get to wash the dishes..for a week.."

"What?"

"You heard me, now get to it..."Paula ordered as she walked out the kitchen.

Everyone else headed out the kitchen, and Glen kind of snickered a little at Spencer..

Clay just shook his head, and Arthur walked over to Spencer as she begin to clear the table.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine.."Spencer said while she picked up a couple of plates from the table.

"This wasnt my idea just so you know.."

Spencer sighed.

"Yea well it doesnt matter right? I mean, Glen breaks curfew all the time and he never has to wash any dishes..."

"Glen didnt spend the night at someone's house and not tell us where he'd be either.." Arthur said.

Spencer didnt say anything more..She just continued to clear the table.

"Look Spencer, i dont want you to feel like we're being harder on you then we are on the other kids."

"Yea well, thats definitely what it feels like right now.."

"Your mom just wants whats best for you.."

Spencer didnt say anything else...

And Arthur looked at Spencer one last time, and then just walked out of the kitchen as she continued to clean up..


	5. I can defintely find a way

**Chapter 5**

After Spencer finished washing the dishes, she went back up to her room, shut the door, and flopped down on her bed as if she were tired or something..

Spencer layed down on her bed, and looked up at the ceiling just thinking to herself.

"What am i suppose to do now? Aiden is expecting us to go out tonight, and i cant just tell him,"oh i cant go because my mom said so."

I'd sound like such a coward...

I mean everybody sneaks out of the house at lease once in their lifetime right? If not more...So whats stopping me from doing what i wanna do?

Spencer continued to talk to herself...

She was going back and fourth on the subject.

Time goes by, and its around eight thirty..And their date was suppose to be at nine..

Spencer had already gotten dressed and stuff, and now she was just waiting for Aiden to call, so she could find a way to get outside and get in the car with him..

Soon time fly's by, and its like eight fifty.

And Aiden was just calling.

Spencer saw her phone was ringing, and answered it knowing it was Aiden calling her.

"Hello?"

"Hey...What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, waiting for you to get here."

Aiden was obviously smiling at this point.

"Well wait no more, i'm outside.."

Spencer smiled a little, and told him okay, and hung up her phone..

Now she was going to have to sneak out of the house without anyone knowing..

She opened her bedroom door, and slowly walked down the stairs..

Her parents were both in their rooms, and Glen and Clay were downstairs in the living room waching t.v. together.

She didnt feel comfortable with telling her brothers she was going out, knowing they werent too good at keeping secrets.

Well Glen wasnt anyway.

Spencer continued to walk down the stairs, and Glen and Clay turned around and looked at Spencer.

Clay was the first one to question.

"Where are you going, I thought you were grounded.."

Spencer sighed, and rolled her eyes a little at Clay.

"I have a date with someone and i didnt wanna break it."

Glen smiled some.

"With who?"

"None of your business thats who." Spencer replied back sharply.

Glen smiled yet again.

"Come on, i could easily just walk up the stairs and tell mom and dad what you're up to."

Spencer sighed.

"Fine..I'm going out with Aiden, happy.."

"Well thats all you had to say...I have no problem with you going out with Aiden...Long as you're not going out with Ashley.."

Spencer cut her eyes at Glen...

"Whatever, look...Just cover for me.."

Spencer opened the front door.

Clay and Glen both said okay..

And Spencer was now on her way to Aiden's car..

"I cant believe i pulled it off.."

Spencer smiled as she talked to herself on the walk to Aiden's car.

She got in the car with Aiden, and shut the door.

"Hey."

"Hey."

After the two spoke to each other, Aiden then started his car back up, and pulled off...

While in the car, the two made small talk.

Aiden started off with the conversation.

"So are you happy about being out with me tonight?"

Spencer smiled a little, as she tried to avoid looking at Aiden.

"Yea, i guess...I mean, i like you Aiden, and i like being around you, you're a cool person.."

Aiden couldnt help but to smile after hearing that.

"Thanks...You're not too bad yourself."

The two continued on with their conversation...

and a little more time went by, and they were still driving around.

Spencer sort of wondered where it was they were going.

"So where exactly are we going?"

Aiden smiled at Spencer, and looked back at the road he was driving on.

"Dont worry...I'm taking you up to my dad's cabin, i thought we could eat a little dinner, and chill ya know? Is that cool?"

"Yea, that sounds great.."

Spencer wasnt really hungry though, considering she had already eaten at home with her family, but she figured she could handle a few bites, and some conversation to go along with it..

This could get interesting, Aiden and Spencer being alone together in all..


	6. Where I wanna be

While Aiden and Spencer were on their way to a cabin together, Ashley was at home, by herself, being bored.

She'd usually be out doing something with Spencer on this fine Saturday night, but Spencer's out with Aiden...

And that was somewhat of a drag for Ashley..

I mean she had no problem with it...One could think..

But deep in Ashley's mind, this kind of felt strange...

She did like Spencer in all, okay wait a minute..She really liked Spencer...

But who's to say if Spencer liked her back?

She's out with Aiden right now, so what does that show her?

That she wants to be with Aiden, thats what.

Or at least thats what Ashley thought at this moment.

So she placed it into her mind, that she was going to try in forget all those feelings she had for Spencer, and just leave them alone, because they arent doing her or anyone else any good, so why bother, right?

Well anyway, time was going by, and Ashley could not see herself staying in the house, being bored, so she decided to get dressed, and go out to a club or something..

She was going to try not to drink like she did the night before, because a headach was definitely something she didnt wanna have to deal with..

So after she got dressed, she gathered up some things, like her purse and her cell phone, and then she headed out the door..

Once in her car, she started it up, and drove off.

Now on her way to a club.

Most likely the one she always goes to..

On the drive there, Ashley could do nothing but think about Spencer, and what she might be doing at this very moment.

But she soon tried to get rid of those thoughts.

Her and Spencer were only friends, and she couldnt spend all of her time worrying about what was going on in Spencer's love life..And who she was with, and what not..

So once Ashley got to the club, she got out, and walked inside.

There were quite a few people there..

It was like a crowd, so once in the club, Ashley had to sort of make her way through all of the people, by excusing herself..

Once she got through the large crowd of people who were standing by the door, she walked over to the bar, where her friend worked..(the bartender)

She and her friend made conversation with each other, and Ashley eventually got herself a drink..

But a couple of minutes had passed, and she had soon recieved a drink from someone else.

Ashley was a little surprised when she recieved yet another drink, inwhich she hadnt even paid for.

"Whats this for?" Ashley asked with a clueless look on her face.

The bartender smiled and pointed to the end of the bar.

"Its from that chick down there, she told me it was on her."

Ashley turned and looked at the girl..

Sort of smiled as she did so..

Ashley then thanked the girl...As she spoke with her mouth..

The girl smiled, and turned and looked the opposite direction.

Ashley continued to look at the girl, and talked to her friend at the same time.

"She must be a shy one."

Her friend didnt say anything, she just smiled at Ashley.

Ashley looked over at her friend, and winked at her, as she stood up and begin to walk down to where this random girl was sitting.

Ashley went and sat down beside this girl, and the girl turned around so that she was facing Ashley..

Ashley started off with the conversation.

"So you come here alot?"

The girl nodded, and smiled.

Ashley smiled too.

"Are you always this shy?"

The girl then opened her mouth to speak.

"Well yea, i mean i've always been shy i guess...Sorry.."

"Its okay...You dont have to apologize to me."

The girl continued to smile and blush, and Ashley continued to talk to her..

One could only wonder where this was heading..


End file.
